When accessing the Internet (i.e., the worldwide web, the web, etc.), an Internet user typically launches or activates, via a computer, a browser software program such as, for example, Netscape Navigator™ or Microsoft Internet Explorer™. The browser program (also referred to herein as a browser) establishes a physical link to the Internet (via a modem and an Internet Service Provider (ISP), for example) and also provides a textual and graphical user interface, i.e., a browser interface, having a predetermined look and functionality, neither of which can currently be significantly changed by the Internet user. Thus, the browser interface remains relatively static as the Internet user navigates the Internet, moving from web site to web site, application to application, or HTML (Hyper-text Mark-up Language) page to HTML page.
Limited control of the browser interface is currently available via an executable software program that may, for example, add functional buttons to the browser interface. However, the additional functionality is added to the browser interface when the browser is initially activated and remains static thereafter. Thus, it is not possible for a browser displaying a browser interface modified as just-described to dynamically download information from an Internet site and customize itself, either when the browser is initiated or as the users navigates the Internet. Such a modified browser interface also does not provide access to the various browser Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) for Plug-ins and interfaces. It is thus desirable to provide a method for modifying a browser interface, and to provide a browser interface, that overcomes the above-described shortcomings of the prior art.
The proliferation of Internet sites makes it increasingly difficult for content providers (i.e., owners of Internet sites) to maximize the time an Internet user spends at a particular Internet site. It is, of course, desirable for a content provider to be able to maximize the time an Internet user spends at that provider's Internet site, or to ensure that an Internet user returns to the content provider's site; this being generally referred to in the art as stickiness. Many business models for companies providing Internet sites are based, at least in part, on revenue derived from advertising. The more likely a user is to remain at or return to an Internet site, the more likely that user is to see ads displayed at that site. Consequently, the company providing that Internet site may be able to charge more for ads on its web pages.
It is also desirable to maximize the number of Internet users accessing a content provider's site. Briefly stated, an Internet content provider wants to attract a maximum number of Internet users to that provider's Internet site, and to maximize the amount of time those Internet users remain at that site; neither of which is possible using current Internet browsers.
Of the many benefits of the Internet, on-line shopping provides distinct advantages over traditional shopping. Obviously, the ability to easily visit a multitude of merchant web sites, browse their respective merchandise, compare prices, and place orders, from home or office and in a relatively short period of time, saves the on-line shopper time and money. In addition, shoppers who may find it difficult to visit a number of stores (due to weather, lack of proximately located stores, or for whatever reason), now have an almost unlimited number of stores and merchandise available at their fingertips.
The on-line shopping experience is relatively quick. A shopper may navigate from merchant-site to merchant-site, browse merchandise, and select and place items in an electronic shopping cart, all with a few mouse clicks. However, the check-out process remains relatively time consuming and labor intensive. Once a shopper has finished shopping, the check-out process may be initiated by selecting a “Check Out” option on the merchant's web site. The shopper is then typically required to fill in various personal data, including name, billing and shipping address, credit card number, etc. The shopper has to repeatedly provide that information to each merchant to complete an on-line shopping transaction, which increases the likelihood of error (by the shopper in providing the information) and slows the on-line shopping process.